


Hers

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Belesa wants everyone to know who Saxa is with now.





	Hers

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge #207 - deep.

Even in the quiet corner of the villa that they now occupy, the sounds of the rebels’ orgy surround them. Belesa nips the side of Saxa’s neck, making her gasp. In the midst of lust, Saxa pauses, looking surprised, but does not ask Belesa to stop biting her skin.

“What your intent?” Saxa asks instead.

Belesa flashes her a grin. “I would mark you,” she says, “for all to see. For _him_ to see that you are mine.”

“Then I wish you continue.” A resounding grin lights up Saxa’s face.

Belesa cups Saxa’s breasts in much the same way as Saxa did to her at the gates of Sinuessa. Then, bringing her mouth so close that she can feel Saxa’s every breath, she whispers, “Yes... Domina.” Her intent is to give the word a new, fun meaning.

But it makes Saxa flinch. “Do not use that word.”

“Apologies.” Belesa kisses Saxa’s lips, puts her hands in her golden hair. Saxa’s lips are not as soft as those of other women she has kissed – the rebels do not have much opportunity for grooming – but still she enjoys kissing Saxa more than she has enjoyed anything in a long time. “I shall make amends.”

With Saxa’s permission, she returns her attentions to Saxa’s neck, nibbling and suckling at the skin there and enjoying all the little gasps her actions elicit. Their clothes remain on, but not for much longer, Belesa is certain. Saxa is burning for her just as much as she is burning for Saxa.

She whispers into Saxa’s skin, “I want you inside me.”

Placing her hands on Belesa’s shoulders, Saxa prises her away. “I go get something,” she says in her thick accent. Just the thought of it is enough to make Belesa wet. “Wait for me.”

“Do not be long.” Pressing another kiss to Saxa’s lips, Belesa lets her go.

There are other writhing bodies in the room, but they do not look at Belesa. The time she spends waiting is agonising; she puts her hand between her legs to relieve some of the pressure. When she can no longer bear it, she removes her dress and places it on the floor, lying back on the dress and pressing her palm against her clit.

“You begin without me?” Saxa sounds disappointed, but her return could not be more welcome. She holds up a harness with an attached phallus.

Belesa’s throat dries, and she licks her lips. “Is that...?”

“Is clean. You wish me to fuck you?”

By way of an answer, Belesa pulls Saxa down and rips off her clothes. She helps Saxa put on the harness, then lies back down, knees up in the air. Tensing as the cool head of the phallus breaches her, she moans. Saxa then pushes all the way inside of her, and she lets out a louder cry. She doesn’t care about the other revellers hearing her; she _wants_ to be heard. She wants everyone to know that it’s Saxa causing her to make these noises, especially Gannicus. She does not even care that as soon as Saxa knew Gannicus had chosen another, Saxa had gone straight to her. She wants him to know what he’s missing with Saxa, wants him to know how good Saxa is making her feel in such a short time.

Hands clutching the floor as Saxa thrusts in and out of her, she does not mind being Saxa’s second choice. She stares at the painted ceiling, her mouth wide open. There is no muffling any of the sounds that spring from her lips. Before she knows it, she has reached a small climax. But when Saxa moves, Belesa grabs her hips, not letting her go anywhere.

“Do not stop,” she commands. Her voice is quiet and husky. Desperate.

Saxa raises her eyebrows, a smug grin appearing on her face. “As you wish.”

Belesa’s back is growing cold, so she sits up and pushes Saxa to the floor instead, ignoring her growl. Holding Saxa’s shoulders, she sinks down on the phallus, both of them exhaling as she buries the phallus as deep inside herself as it will go. She stays there for a moment, adjusting to the new position. Then she lifts herself up, gazing down at Saxa’s face. Saxa watches her with delight in her blue eyes, and Belesa chuckles, enjoying the audience of one.

This time, she controls the pace. Her moves are slower than Saxa’s moves from before, and though she continues to moan at the stimulation from the phallus, she does not find release until Saxa squeezes her breasts hard. Then her eyelids flutter shut, and she is crying out as her walls clench around the phallus and her whole body relaxes.

When she opens her eyes, she finds Saxa grinning up at her. “You like?”

She collapses on the floor beside Saxa and chuckles. “Do you suggest my pleasure was false?”

“No.” Saxa removes the harness, letting it fall next to them, then lies next to Belesa and kisses her again. “Waiting my turn.”

“Then Fortune smiles upon you,” Belesa replies, “for I would discover your taste.”

Saxa’s pleased growl tells her all she needs to know. They kiss, Belesa stroking Saxa’s thighs and exploring her mouth. She reaches up with one hand to caress the fresh mark on Saxa’s neck. Saxa gasps, then grabs Belesa’s hands and pushes her onto her back, pinning her to the floor and straddling her face. After struggling to free her hands, Belesa grips Saxa’s thighs and holds them in place as she licks the entrance of Saxa’s cunt. This time, it is Saxa vocalising her pleasure as Belesa tightens her hold on her thighs and plunges in further, not afraid to reach Saxa’s depths with her tongue.

When Saxa comes undone at last, Belesa feels powerful. She did that, nobody else. And by leaving that mark on Saxa’s neck and those bruises on her thighs, she has claimed Saxa as hers, even if just for tonight.


End file.
